Rescue Mission
by MsMKT86
Summary: Damon Salvatore is back from the dead sans the one person with whom he had formed an unbelievable bond, Bonnie Bennett. After finding her childhood bear, Damon is determined to bring her back. With the help of Stefan, Ric and the Mystic Falls Gang, Damon faces challenge after challenge in the mission to get Bonnie back.
1. You're still alive!

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is legit my second Bamon fic ever; the first being _The Journey Home_. I got this idea randomly last night in my kitchen. The first paragraph literally came to me and I had to have my sister write it down so that I wouldn't forget it. **

**I think this fic probably came about because I have a sinking feeling that getting Bonnie back from Kai's Hell is about to be a Delena plot device and our girl deserves better than that.**

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter one (it's rated T for now). I've already started writing chapter two.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, books or television show, the characters, places, word or phrases from either._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore came back from the dead, the same way he left life; so everyone thought. On the outside, he was brash, arrogant, and sexy but on the inside he was lonely, lost and wanting. For four months he spent every single day with a person he thought he despised. Who for a long time, thought despised him; but four months, twenty-fours hours day is a long time. It's an eternity.<p>

Bonnie Bennett was a smart, beautiful and powerful, witch and woman. Damon had had ample opportunity to learn that. She rediscovered her magic in order to save him and she sacrificed her returning home so that he could. It was selfless and Damon had never known such selflessness, especially not on his behalf.

Now, now Damon was back with their friends and family and though he tried to get Elena back, the compulsion laid down by Ric was iron clad and she didn't seem to want to try to fight, except to try to kill herself by stepping over the border. Yes, being over the border would break the compulsion but it would also probably kill her. So, as Damon watched the no magic barrier begin to unwind her vampirism a few thoughts crossed his mind.

_"Bonnie will be so upset when she gets back if she finds out I let Elena die trying to remember me." _and _"I love her, I can't let her die." _Damon took Elena back to her dorm room and left. No Damon/Elena get back together; it was time to let Elena be happy and if being without him was what was going to make her happy, then so be it.

As he mourned the death of yet another relationship, drunk, he made his way to the Salvatore Crypt. He was going to drown his sorrows and maybe have a little one on one conversation with Bonnie but before he could cross the threshold there she sat. Soft, brown and wonderful. Miss Cuddles.

"Bonnie!" he said grabbing the bear and clutching it too his chest. "You're still alive," he said with a grin of the one thing she asked him to have while they were in Kai's Hell. Hope. "You're alive," he said with a chuckle. Damon took another long swig of his bourbon before heading back toward Whitmore.

Stefan Salvatore, since returning home had been living in the apartments just outside the Whitmore campus. He had a renewed since of self and family now that his brother was back.

After Stefan filled Damon in on what he's missed over the past four months, his brother filled him in on 1994, Kai and then he informed him that Bonnie the self sacrificing teenage witch sent him back while she lay there dying. Stefan felt his knees weaken at the news. The last time Bonnie died, he didn't attend her funeral because, well, he didn't remember her. Thank you Tessa; but he and Damon decided to tell everyone else that Bonnie found peace. Especially after the eldest Salvatore told his little brother what Bonnie told him her Gram's told her.

As Stefan was about to settle in for the night, there was a loud banging on his door.

"Stefan!" Damon called. "Stefan! Open up!"

"Damon, shut up," Stefan said as he wrenched the door open and pulled his brother inside. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Alaric?"

"Here," Damon said handing him the bear.

"Uh, are you trying to make up for tormenting me, Damon?" he asked. "The bear's cute but..."

"Shut up Stefan. That's Miss Cuddles."

"Well, it's nice to meet her but I don't know her."

"That's Bonnie's bear. She lost her when she nine," Damon smiled wide. "She was so excited when she found her again. So, I know she sent her here to let me know she's alive."

"Well, how are we going to get her back?" Stefan smiled.

"Whatever's necessary," Damon replied as he fished around in his jean's pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"Ric."

"It's late, Damon."

"I don't care, Stefan."

"Hello?" the groggy voice on the other end said.

"Wake up, Ric. I need you to come over to Stefan's," Damon informed him.

"Why Damon? It's...two in the morning," Ric questioned.

"It's right down the damn hall, quit complaining," the eldest Salvatore said. "Stef and me have no problem showing up at your door."

"I'm on my way," Ric said before ending the call. A few minutes later there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Damon joked as he pulled the door open.

"Ha, what do you want Damon, I was sleeping. Humans need that," Ric grinned.

"Yeah, I don't care about that. Here," he said taking Miss Cuddles from Stefan and handing it Ric.

"You stealing from kids now Damon?" he questioned.

"No. Dick. That's Miss Cuddles. Bonnie's bear," Damon said.

"But you said Bonnie..."

"I lied."

"Not the first time I suppose; but that doesn't explain why I'm here," Ric said looking Damon in the eyes.

"This is a sign. She's alive so we're gonna figure out a way to get her back," Damon informed the two of them. "You've got a witchy doctor at your beck and call and Stefan and I have...well we have Elena and all the people that she knows."

"Jo doesn't do magic anymore," Ric said, handing Damon the bear.

"She does now," Damon said as he opened the door and pushed Ric into the hallway. "I don't care what you have to do to her back into the mojo but make it quick," he said before closing the door.

"Damon, what does Elena have to do with this? She doesn't know the truth," Stefan said.

"Yet. She doesn't know the truth yet. Plus she's like a different Elena, right? She'll get why we lied," Damon said as he began to raid his brother's fridge. "Right after you tell her."

"What?"

"Get to bed brother," Damon smirked. "We've got a big day tomorrow," he said before he flung himself on to the couch and kicked off his boots. Stefan rolled his eyes, shut off the lights and went off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Be sure to check out the poll on my profile page and _I Did It for Elena by Princess976!_ **


	2. Is that bastard Kai your brother?

**A/N: Hey Bamily! So, thanks for reading so far. I'm really glad that you guys like Rescue Mission. Ok, a little spoiler alert. I plan on using the Gemini Coven; all that stuff EXPECT The Merge. It's stupid to me. The Gemini or twins merge to become one leader. Dumb. I don't know. I just didn't like that so I'm not doing that. Oh, and yes. There is going to be Stefan the Bamon Fanboy and Caroline the Bamon Fangirl. Steroline friendship abound.**

**Ok, so I keep getting guest reviews giving me their opinion on Bamon, which I don't care about and about being one of "those" writers who only wants good reviews. I am fully aware that reviews come in all shapes and sizes but it's my right as an author when you submit a guest review to determine whether or not I want to share it with my readers or any future readers. This is the _last_ time I will address this. It's just an F.Y.I.  
><strong>

**After this chapter, things are going to move a little more quickly and the chapters will probably get longer. **

**So enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**Disclaimer on previous chapter.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Stefan awoke to Damon going through his closet and flinging things on the floor.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We gotta make you look good, so that Elena doesn't kill you after she finds out that you lied," Damon said with his back to his brother.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stefan asked getting out of the bed.

"It's a fact that when people look good, they are less likely to die," Damon said matter-of-factly.

"That's stupid," Stefan said as Damon held a dark gray V-neck t-shirt up to him.

"Shut up and put that on," the oldest Salvatore said before leaving the room. After both brothers were dressed and had both dined on a blood bag, Damon laid out their plan for the day. "You gonna tell Elena and Caroline about Bonnie and I'm gonna make sure Ric gets the witch doctor on board."

"Damon, listen, I want Bonnie back too but this, whatever this is, might not work," Stefan said, his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Bonnie saved me, Stefan. I have to do whatever I can to get her back," Damon said. Stefan smiled at Damon. His selflessness was refreshing and it reminded him of his brother. The brother he had wanted so much to be like.

"Alright. Let's go," Stefan said opening the door. He and Damon shook hands and went in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett had been taking care of the wound to her abdomen caused by Kai and that stupid arrow. She figured bleeding to death after sending her magic back to, where ever it landed was a sucky way to die and plus Kai needed someone to torment him. As she replaced one gauze with another, she heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"Still being creepy?" she asked, pulling her shirt down over her bandage.

"Back to being a failure?" he replied.

"I didn't fail at anything," Bonnie said spinning around on her stool. "Damon and my magic are safe. You're just mad because I outsmarted you."

"This time, but lucky for you I've got another plan," Kai smirked.

"I won't help you," she spat.

"You will Little witch..."

"Don't call me that!"

"And you'll like it," he finished as if she hadn't yelled. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and stared at the smug man in front of her. She had never hated anyone as much as she did Kai and Silas killed her father. In front of her. "Are you trying to stare me to death?"

"No. I was hoping you'd realize how much I hate you, get uncomfortable and leave," she said in a snarky tone.

"Aww, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," Kai said stepping closer to her. "I don't get uncomfortable around girls."

"Why is that? I'd think you'd want to hide it better. Not let them see your Napoleon complex so easily," Bonnie said taking several steps back toward the table.

"I don't have a Napoleon complex. For what? I'm awesome," Kai said with a wicked smile.

"You're douchey," Bonnie spat as she reached behind her grabbed a knife, jammed it into his neck and ran out of room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knock Knock<strong>_

"Stefan?" Elena Gilbert asked as she pulled the door to her dorm room open. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Caroline here?" he asked. Elena pushed the door open a little wider to reveal Caroline Forbes laying on her bed. "I need to come in," he said pushing his way in.

"This better be good, Stefan because we were enjoying a boy free day," Caroline said sitting up. Stefan was silent. He just reached into his bag and pulled out the bear. The girls looked at the bear dumbfounded; then they looked at him, then back at the bear.

"Stefan, what the hell?" Elena whispered, tears in her eyes. Caroline's blue eyes were wide as saucers as she pushed herself off of her bed and walked over to him. She reached out and he handed her the bear. She buried her face in the top of it's head and began to cry harder.

"It smells like Bonnie," she sobbed, clutching the bear.

"Where did you get Miss Cuddles?" Elena questioned as her best friend handed her the bear.

"Bonnie sent her back," Stefan said not wanting to drag this out any longer. "Bonnie didn't find peace. She's trapped in another dimension with a homicidal douchebag apparently.

"But you said..." Caroline said angrily.

"I know what I said," Stefan said looking her in the eyes. "I lied."

"So now what?" Elena asked, still clutching the bear.

"Damon wants to bring her back," he answered. "I don't know how yet but...he's working on it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knock<strong>_

"Ric!" Damon yelled through the door.

_**Knock**_

"Ric!" he called again. Still no answer; so Damon continued his series on one knock then calling Ric's name.

"Damon!" Ric said wrenching the door open. "What the hell?"

"Hey buddy," Damon said with a quirk of his eyebrow. "So?"

"What?" Ric asked with a smirk.

"Don't be a dick Ric. Invite your best friend in."

"Or what? I'm safe in here."

"But not out here."

"Touché," Ric said rolling his eyes. "Come in Damon."

"Thank you," Damon said as he slapped Ric hard on the chest on the way in. "So, how'd it go with Dr. Jo, Witch Doctor?"

"Listen Damon, she can't help," he answered.

"Why not?" the vampire asked annoyed.

"Be quiet; she in the other room. Alright, after what happened with her brother, she...she stopped being magic."

"Bullshit. She can just stop being magic. It's who she is, not _what_ she is."

"Look, after her brother tried to gut her when she was younger, she relinquished her magic," Ric explained.

"Wait. What'd you say?" Damon asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Her brother tried to kill her, she gave up her magic," Ric repeated. Damon didn't say another word, he just stormed into the next room where Jo sat on Alaric bed.

"Kai is your brother?" he blurted out. She looked at him eyes wide. "Save the I don't know what you're talking about act," Damon said approaching the bed. "Is that bastard Kai your brother?" She was silent for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Twin brother."

"Awesome," Damon said digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"Round up the Scooby Gang and get to Ric's. His little girlfriend has a pretty interesting story to tell," Damon said before he ended the call.

"I don't know what you want from me," Jo said as Ric was entering the room.

"Some answers," Damon said coldly.

"Damon," Ric said jerking his head to the other room. Damon gave Jo one last hard look before exiting.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Bonnie back," Damon stated.

"That was a horrible time in Jo's life," Ric whispered.

"So? Everyone has gone through a time when their family tried to kill them," Damon spat in a harsh whisper. "My family _did_ kill me. She'll pull through," he said as he plopped himself down on the couch awaiting everyone else's arrival.


	3. Messy, complicated and real

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the newest update. I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter we meet the Gemini Coven and Steroline the Bamon Fanpeople get a lot of things to fan over.  
><strong>

**Happy Reading!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER**_**: I do NOT own: Where the Red Fern Grows by Wilson Rawls, The Vampire Diaries, TV show, books, characters, quotes, words, phrases or anything else you can find outside of fandom; because if I did, Delena who?**_

** THIS FANFICTION IS UBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

><p>As Damon flipped through the channels on Ric's plasma TV, there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Ric, you've got company," Damon called to Ric who was in the kitchen with Jo. The two of them came out and Ric went to the door.

"Hey Ric," Stefan said with a smile.

"Right. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Enzo come in," Ric said as he stepped aside allowing them inside followed by Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Luke and Liv. Damon watched Jo as she stared at the two blonde stragglers in the back.

"Do you know them?" he asked pointing to the twins.

"I don't know," Jo said, her eyes still fixed on them.

"Blonde, Crazy Locks, up front," Damon said beckoning them to the front of the room, near the TV. "Luke and Liv Parker, Dr. Jo Laughlin.

"Lucas? Olivia?" Jo asked tears in her eyes.

"Do you know them?" Ric asked as he came to her side.

"Jo as in..." Luke started.

"Josette?" Liv finished for her twin. Jo nodded as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Who is she to you?" Ric asked as he rubbed the doctor's back.

"I'm their sister," Jo spoke up. The three of them stood crying and embracing.

"Alright. Now that the Brady's have had their family reunion, get back to the matter at hand," Damon said annoyed.

"Why are we all here?" Caroline said sitting down on the couch between Enzo and Elena.

"Dr. Witchy Woo is the twin sister of the homicidal bastard that's stuck over there with Bonnie," Damon informed them.

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"Did you know about that?" Tyler asked Liv.

"We thought maybe," Luke answered.

"Just get to the damned story," Damon spat.

"Kai was crazy," Jo began. "In our coven, one set of twins are the leaders but because of Kai's ability to absorb other witches powers, our coven didn't want him in leadership. Especially since as leader he could take anyone's power that he wanted, so our parents kept have children until they produced another set of twins."

"Us," Liv said.

"Right so he killed our other four siblings when his only targets were me and Liv," Luke informed them.

"So, our father and the rest of our coven set up a "coronation" for me and Kai," Jo continued. "When nothing happened my father used the Ascendent to send Kai to his own personal prison. I put my magic away for safe keeping and that's where we are."

"Alright, so how do we get Bonnie back?" Caroline questioned.

"Jo here is going to get all witchy and help us," Damon smirked.

"I can't," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" the eldest Salvatore snarled.

"Over the years I've misplaced it," she said.

"Don't bullshit me," Damon said angrily.

"Why would she lie, Damon?" Ric asked.

"Witches lie," he informed him.

"Josette," Luke said looking at her.

"This is important," Liv said. Jo sighed and walked over the credenza by the wall that housed a lot of creepy looking figurines, books and Jo's handbag. She grabbed it and be to rummage through it.

"It's in here," Jo said turning back to the room showing them a ragged paperback copy of _Where the Red Fern Grown by Wilson Rawls_. "I was reading this for like the tenth time when..."

"I remember," Luke and Liv said at the same time. Jo looked up at her siblings, eyes brimming with tears.

"It's in here," she said again clearing her throat, quickly wiping away the now falling tears.

"Then do whatever you need to to get the mojo back in you," Damon said. "We've got to save Bonnie from your creepy ass killer brother." Jo looked apprehensively at Damon but she saw the determination in his eyes. She laid the book on the table and lit a few candles. She got down on her knees and closed her eyes before speaking,

"Spiritus qui absconditorum reddiderit. Paratus enim reditus. Spiritus qui absconditorum reddiderit," she chanted as the flames of the candles shot high and a white glow illuminated the room and Jo's entire body. Within seconds the glow was gone and flames had returned to small flames.

"Did it work?" Tyler asked. Everyone looked around the room waiting for a sign when Elena suddenly fell to her knees clutching her head.

"Great," Damon said snapping his fingers in front of Jo's face, breaking her concentration. "Now, let's get Bonnie back."

* * *

><p>As Ric drove his Tahoe, Jo in the passenger seat, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Enzo, Caroline and Miss Cuddles in the back, there was an awkward silence among them.<p>

"So, Damon," Enzo said breaking the silence. "Shouldn't you be back here with with Miss Cuddles? She's your girlfriend," he said as he patted the bear on her head.

"Shut up Enzo," Caroline said rolling her eyes. "What the plan again?"

"Now that Dr. Jo has all of her magic back we're going to have ourselves a talk with the Gemini Coven," Damon informed her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Jo spoke up.

"You got something better?" Damon snapped.

"Damon, calm down," Ric said glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

"No! We don't have time to contemplate the pros and cons because as far as I can tell, getting Bonnie back is one hell of a pro," the eldest Salvatore said sternly.

"I agree with Damon," Elena said. Caroline, Enzo and Stefan who had turned his head toward the window, rolled their eyes. "Getting Bonnie back is all that matters."

"Ok, then, Jo what can we expect?" Stefan questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't been home in...what year is this?" she said. "Look, the Coven is not going to care that you want your friend back."

"She's a witch too, though," Caroline commented.

"Doesn't matter. They won't want Kai to escape," Jo replied. "They'll do whatever they can to keep him trapped. Even if that means subjecting Bonnie to an eternity of torture."

"We'll see about that," Damon said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was hiding in Damon's room at the Salvatore boarding house. For whatever reason, Kai would never search the room. He'd turn the entire house upside down, except for Damon's room. She stretched out in the large tub and tried to figure out her next move.<p>

Nothing very good came to mind. She knew that she would have to piece the Ascendent back together and wait until the last minute to kill Kai but she didn't want to attempt that spell in her current state.

Bonnie gingerly climbed out of the tub and laid down on Damon bed. Over their four months together, especially in the time before Kai made his horrible presence known, the two of them would spend lots of time, eating and dancing in the kitchen and laying on his bed talking. They had tried talking at Bonnie's house in her room but she was a little girl, still in a crib and Damon decided that the floor was too hard and it was just weird to lay in her parents bed. Agreeing with his logic they returned the boarding house and to his bed.

As she lay there, her mind was assaulted of one of the many conversations that that room had heard.

_"Why do you love Elena?" she had asked._

_ "What?" Damon questioned, looking at her with a sideways glance._

_ "You heard me. Why do you love Elena?"_

_ "She's perfect. __She makes me feel like I'm a better person."_

_ "She makes you a better person or she makes you feel like a better person?" Bonnie inquired._

_ "It's the same thing," Damon said annoyed with the question._

_ "It's not. Damon, look, for you, being a better person make__s__ you dangerous with a purpose. "Feeling" like a better person makes you dangerous because it's __Tuesday__," Bonnie explained. "So, like I said, does she make you a better person or does she make you feel like a better person?"_

_ "I guess..."_

_ "And before you answer, I want an honest answer."_

_ "Bonnie, I know," he said rolling his eyes. "I guess she makes me feel better. If I'm being honest."_

_ "Good. When you broke up with her, you should have stuck with it," Bonnie said turning on her side to face him._

_ "I did. I'm dead," Damon said cheekily, raising an eyebrow. _

_ "No dummy," she laughed. "Before that, right before Katherine possessed her. You guys broke up and because it was "too hard" you got back together." _

_ "So? I don't remember asking your opinion, Judgy."_

_ "Elena is my best friend and I never had the __opportunity__ to give my opinion before."_

_ "Well, I didn't know you were so firmly cemented on Team Caroline on the matter," Damon commented._

_ "I'm not. Caroline hates the thought of the two of you even sharing the same room. I hate the thought of two people I care about being in a relationship where all they get from it is good sex and the occasional happy memory," Bonnie informed him. _

_ "How do you know we had good sex?" Damon smirked._

_ "I would hope so the way it distracted the two of you from life for three months." Damon was silent. He knew exactly what three months she was referring to. _

_ "Alright," he said leaning up on his elbow. "Let's turn the laser scope on you."_

_ "Meaning?"_

_ "What's with you and Young Jeremy?" he asked._

_ "What do you mean?" she asked._

_ "I mean why in the hell are you dating him? He's annoying."_

_ "That's your opinion."_

_ "Bonnie, I'm serious. He cheated on you __with__ Anna the vampire ghost and you just took his ass back, why?" Damon asked looking into her green orbs. _

_ "I love him. He made a mistake," Bonnie replied._

_ "Bullshit. Tyler, Donovan, hell Stefan would have been a better option than going back to him."_

_ "Elena is allowed __to__ forgive you anything but I can't forgive Jeremy?" she yelled, sitting up on her knees._

_ "I never cheated on Elena with a dead chick," he spat, __sitting up._

_ "Jeremy never killed my friend," Bonnie spat back. The two of sat silently, fuming, staring into each other's eyes. "__I'm sorry I brought it up."_

_ "Don't be," Damon said calmly. "I respect your opinion and thoughts."_

_ "Really?" she asked surprised._

_ "Yes, I've learned a lot about you Bonnie Bennett. You're a good friend," he said with a gentle smile. _

_ "Thank you. So are you, you know," she said returning his smile. "I'm going to do something that we've never done before."_

_ "What?" Damon asked a wary look on his face as Bonnie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He froze for a moment before his arms encircled her. They held each other for a long moment before releasing. "What was that for?"_

_ "It was for letting me see the real Damon Salvatore, not the eternal douchebag you usually show," she answered. _

_ "Oh," Damon said. He was, for once, at a loss for words. He had thought that he and Bonnie didn't have the type of relationship that allowed them to be so open with each other but as he looked back, they were always open with each other. Bonnie laid back down and watched as he did the same. She and Damon never really had a lot of heart to hearts when they were in present day Mystic Falls so getting to know him was illuminating. _

_ Damon was such a multifaceted person and because she knew a bit about what his relationship with Elena was like she had to wonder if Elena knew all the pieces that form the man next to her._

"Bonnie! I know you're in here!" Kai's loud voice rang out breaking her memory. Bonnie rolled her eyes, grabbed a small knife out of Damon's nightstand and waited by the door just in case Kai got a brain and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The whole plane ride, Damon sat in silence. He was completely focused on what could possibly happen when they were all face-to-face with the Gemini Coven. If anyone was asking him, and they weren't, they seemed like a bunch of weirdos. So witches have this thing about not killing innocents but Kai is far from a fucking innocent. Whatever. It didn't matter to him how weird they were. He was a man on a mission and he would go through Hell and high water to get Bonnie back. After all, he owed her his life – again.<p>

When the plane landed and everyone was packed into rentals, they drove in the direction in which Jo pointed.

"Damon?" Elena said from the seat beside him. Stefan and Caroline shared a glance but remained silent.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?" Damon asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Bringing Bonnie back to the people who love her," she answered.

"Well, a lot of people care about Bonnie and want her safe," he said with a grin.

"Yeah like you," Stefan whispered to Caroline who nodded her agreement.

"Well it means a lot to me," Elena said smiling. "I know that I upset you when I..."

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry Damon. I am but I want you to know that when I stepped over the border I saw things."

"Things?" Damon asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes. You and me and just...flashes of things," she told him. "Look, all I know that we were messy and complicated but we were real," Elena said looking into his eyes. Damon was silent. He wasn't sure what to say anyway. He had made the decision to allow Elena to be happy without him but looking at her now was making that decision a little hard to stick to.

"Elena..."

"No, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I know there is supposed to be something and that I owe it to you to at least acknowledge that. I mean what I said Damon. From what I got back, I could tell that we were messy, complicated and real," Elena said her brown orbs locked on his. There was that phrase again. Damon nodded that he understood but his mind was on Bonnie.

_"__What are you thinking about?" Bonnie asked __sitting across from Damon in the living room of the boarding house. __He had a book open on his lap and h__e just quirked his eyebrow at her __question__. "Alright what about her?" she asked propping herself up in the corner, pillow on her lap._

_ "I was just __thinking about how...how real we were," he answered._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Elena and me. She said once that we were messy, complicated and real."_

_ "Ok," Bonnie said with a slight confused look on her face._

_ "I don't know, Bonnie. I was just thinking about that. She was right you know. We were real," Damon explained._

_ "Of course you were. That's stupid," Bonnie retorted._

_ "Why is that stupid, BonBon?"_

_ "Real, true, existing or occurring as fact, being an actual thing, not imaginary," Bonnie listed._

_ "What was the point of that?" Damon queried._

_ "__Those were the many definitions of real," she explained. "So, yes of course, you and Elena were real."_

_ "You know what I meant," he said annoyed._

_ "I know what real means and I know that if the only words you can muster up to describe your three year relationship __are__ messy, complicated and "real" then you, in my opinion, don't have much of a relationship," __Bonnie concluded._

_ "__You've got a lot of opinions for a dead chick," Damon commented._

_ "I had a lot of opinions before, but I'm __not__ a dick like you so I didn't just blurt them out," Bonnie chuckled. _

_ "__Right," Damon laughed and returned to his book._

"Damon?" Ric asked.

"Huh? What?" he said coming back to the rental and realizing that the SUV had stopped. Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline looked around at the stately buildings sprawled out over manicured green lawns.

"We're here," Jo announced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** **Translations for the Spell:**

**Spirits that be restore to me what is hidden - Spiritus qui absconditorum reddiderit**

**I am prepared for it's return - Spiritus qui absconditorum reddiderit**


	4. Everything is prepared

**A/N: Hey guys! So remember that I said that I was using the Gemini Coven stuff just not the Merge stuff? Well that was the total truth. So this next chapter is our meeting the leaders of the GC. Stefan and Caroline have a conversation with a little insight from Enzo and they get ready to get our favorite little witch back. (Also, this chapter is just a bit of filler. The next chapter gets meatier.)**

**Also, I was to address the reviewer, Swurve. I'm not sure what you read in the last chapter that seemed as if I wanted Delena. I do _NOT_ in any form or fashion. I didn't and don't want to make Damon's ultimate choice of Bonnie seem so easy because I do believe that he loves Elena (and because they are like sisters, he'd have pause about being with Bonnie but you can't fight true love); but how much can one person take, you know? So, yes, Damon thought that letting Elena go be happy was for the best but her being in his face was proving to make that decision difficult, that's why. So, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**Disclaimer on previous chapters.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

><p>"Damon," Stefan whispered as the entire Mystic Falls Gang followed Jo, Luke and Liv.<p>

"What is it?" Damon answered.

"This isn't where I came," Stefan informed him. "There was nothing. No gate, no buildings, no people. Nothing."

"That's why I didn't bother making the trip out here, mate," Enzo commented. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and the group continued to follow the Parker family.

Scattered around the manicured lawns were many stately buildings and beyond those were homes. The Mystic Falls Gang examined their surroundings carefully. The group stopped at the bottom of the steps of the grandest building.

"What's going on?" Caroline questioned.

"Josette?" a disembodied voice said. They all looked around but returned their gaze to the front of the building when they noticed that Jo, Luke and Liv had never looked away.

"Yes, Anna," Jo answered, nervousness seeping into her voice. Suddenly two people appeared at the top of the steps. They were older, maybe in their late sixties, early seventies. Everyone had expected them to be in long flowing robes but the woman had on tea-length dark blue dress and flat white shoes and her hair pulled back in a bun and the man beside her had on dark wash jeans, a white button-up, black tie, a dark blue sweater and dress shoes. They both had graying hair. They all watched as they descended toward them.

"It's so nice to see you," the woman, who they all assumed was Anna, said. Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler all looked away as Anna gave Jo a stiff hug. It was exceedingly uncomfortable to watch. "Lucas, Olivia. Nice of you to visit as well." The twins just nodded before looking fixedly at the ground.

"Why are you here, Josette?" the man standing next to Anna asked.

"They want to free their friend. She's stuck in Kai's prison," the doctor answered. The two older twins shared a glance.

"I am Andrew and this is my sister Anna. We are the leader of the Gemini Coven," he spoke clearly. "Please, follow us inside," he said before turning with his sister and heading back up the steps.

"What's happening?" Elena whispered to Damon. He just narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

Once inside, they followed them into a grandiose hall. Andrew and Anna took to two thrones in the front of the room and two other sets of twins entered, closed the doors and then surrounded the group.

"Now what is this about Kai?" Anna questioned.

"Bonnie Bennett is trapped over there with that psycho and we want you to help us bring her back," Damon answered.

"I'm sorry that the Bennett witch is trapped but we can not help you," Andrew apologized. Damon flashed to the front of the group.

"What?! It's your fault she's there and now she's in danger because you and your stupid coven didn't have the courage to kill his ass," Damon shouted. Before he could continue he was clutching his head and falling to his knees in pain.

"What are you doing?" Liv shouted.

"What needs to be done," Anna remarked.

"Hey!" Stefan yelled. Anna glanced at him and noticed that he, Caroline, Enzo and Elena each had one of the two sets of twin by the throat. "Let him go or we'll kill them!" Anna and Andrew share another look and Damon began to scream.

"He's not kidding," Ric informed them. "Every single one of them has killed before and they won't hesitate to do it again." Anna and Andrew glanced at each other again and Damon let out a large sigh of relief. Stefan, Elena, Enzo and Caroline released who they were holding.

"Jeffery, go and get Joshua," Anna said to the man that Enzo had had. He nodded and fled the room.

"If _Joshua_ can't give us any damn answers, save it," Damon spat getting to his feet.

"Damon, shut up," Stefan muttered. The oldest Salvatore rolled his eyes and waited in the silence. Damon's patience wore more and more thin as the seconds ticked by. He looked to the front again, made eye contact with Andrew who looked away and shared a look with his sister.

"What the hell is that about?" Damon yelled. "Why do you two keep looking at each other? I mean I love Stef here but I'm not always gazing into his eyes."

"Damon, the twins in our coven can communicate telepathically," Liv said rolling her eyes. "We just have to look at each other."

"Oh, good to know," he said filing that away for later. Damon had every intention of getting into the prison world, Jo along for the ride. Before he could ask another question the doors opened and Jeffery returned with a tallish man with gray hair and a goatee.

"Josette?" he asked in a thick voice. Jo nodded as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"They wish to get into Malachai's prison," Andrew informed him.

"You can't," Joshua said. "The safety of the coven is at stake."

"I don't care about your stupid coven," Damon spat. "Bonnie is over there."

"Who's Bonnie?" he asked.

"Bonnie Bennett," Liv said.

"We can trap Kai while we escape with her," Jo said.

"No. While we are grateful to the Bennetts, we will _not_ risk our coven for one girl," Anna said.

"That's not fair," Luke yelled.

"You will understand better when you and Olivia are in charge. When you two are in charge of keeping everyone save you will understand," Andrew said in a pseudo kind voice.

"Wait. Go back. Why are you grateful to the Bennetts?" Ric asked.

"Shelia was the one who helped trapped Kai," Jo explained.

"So you repay her by keeping her granddaughter trapped with him?" Damon snapped. "Fucking awesome!"

"One life for many is a sacrifice this coven is willing to make," Anna stated.

"You don't get to play with Bonnie's life," Damon said in a low voice. Caroline glanced at him, then at Stefan. "She's a Bennett and more important that this damn coven combined." Stefan and Caroline grinned at each other.

"Please, I won't let him out," Jo pleaded. "At least let us try." Anna and Andrew looked at each other again before the latter spoke.

"Very well. We will need a few hours to prepare," he said rising from his chair.

"Clock's ticking," Damon called before Andrew and Anna exited the room.

* * *

><p>Over the next hour Stefan and Caroline had been talking amongst themselves. It was easy to do since the Gemini Coven started blasting music into the hall.<p>

"What is going on with Damon?" Caroline questioned.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Who is he?"

"My brother."

"Don't be a smartass. I'm serious," she said looking over her shoulder at the older Salvatore.

"I wasn't," he laughed. "This is the Damon I admired and wanted to be like growing up."

"The selflessness isn't an act. This is really about getting Bonnie back?"

"Yes. Completely."

"Stefan, what happened over there?" Caroline asked.

"Damon and Bonnie got to really know each other. None of us with our drama interrupting. They became friends," Stefan explained.

"Friends?"

"That's what he said."

"He seems..." Caroline began.

"Intense," Stefan finished. She nodded. "I know but I can't say, "hey Damon are you sure you didn't like fall in love with Bonnie while you were trapped in Hell?" He'd snap my neck."

"But, if he did then you would know for sure that he did fall in love with her," Caroline plotted.

"Think of another plan. I don't want my neck snapped, Caroline."

"Fine, but that was a good one."

"It's stupid," Enzo said, his voice startling them.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I was sitting just there," Enzo said pointing to a chair a couple of feet away. "I heard everything and I felt like you needed some help."

"Pass," Caroline said with a bitch smirk.

"Don't worry sweetheart, my help comes for free," he said with a grin as he joined them. "Anyway, I think you're right Caroline."

"About?"

"Damon falling in love with the beautiful Bonnie," he answered.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"He's determined. I know now that if he hadn't turned off his emotions that night at Whitmore he would have died in that fire trying to save me," Enzo said looking across the room at his friend. "When he cares about someone and they're in danger he'll stop at nothing to save them."

"He right," Stefan said. "He was the one that brought her back the first time."

"Oh my God!" Caroline said turning in her chair to look at him. "Damon Salvatore has a heart."

"But what about Elena?" Stefan questioned.

"What about her, mate? She erased Damon. It's time for him to move on," Enzo answered.

"Elena can do better than Damon. They make each other horrible," Caroline said turning back to the two of them. Enzo cut his eyes at Stefan, who was staring at Elena.

"Don't be so obvious, Stefan," Enzo teased.

"Shut up," Stefan said rolling his eyes. Caroline and Enzo laughed just as the doors reopened. It was that guy Jeffery.

"Everything is prepared. Please follow me," he said before turning and leaving the room.


	5. It's not about Elena

**A/N: Hey guys! How is everyone doing during this hiatus? I'm making it, I guess. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next chapter should (hopefully) be up soon. It starts off with Miss Bennett. **

**Thank you all so much for your follows, favorites and reviews! It means the world!**

**So, Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer on previous chapters.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

><p>The group followed Jeffery back outside to the green lawn in front of the building they were inside. Once everyone was outside, he continued and he led them to where the entire coven was standing in a circle around a stone dial. It looked identical to the Ascendent.<p>

"What's all this?" Damon asked Andrew who was standing in the center of the dial.

"This is us helping you...against our better judgment," he said flatly. "Here," he said handing the Ascendent to Damon; he also handed him a small vile. "Blood of a Bennett witch."

"Who?" Elena questioned her voice taut.

"Shelia Bennett," Anna answered. "Bennetts are different. They do not have to be alive for their blood to work. They are born magical, when they die their blood, if there is any left on Earth remains as such," she explained roughly.

Damon handed the mechanical gadget and the blood to Jo. She nodded and moved to the middle of the Ascendent shaped dial.

"Be careful, Elena," Jeremy said wrapping her into a hug. They had decided as a group that Jeremy, Tyler and Luke would stay behind; just in case.

"You too," she said.

Luke hugged Jo then his twin, "Be careful. Seriously," he said squeezing her. Liv nodded, releasing him.

"He's right," Tyler said stepping in front of the blonde. "Be careful."

"You too," Liv said her eyes wide.

"If, big if, that happens I'm cool with it," Tyler said. "Seriously. Being a werewolf is who I'm supposed to be, you know. I'll be fine. Take care of everyone." she nodded and returned to the group.

_Jo held her hand out with the Ascendent in __it__, Ric placed his hand under hers, the__n__ Caroline under his, Stefan under hers, Elena under his, Liv under hers, Enzo under hers and Damon last. Jo took a deep breath before __she__tipped a small amount of blood onto the mechanical dial._

_"___Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea___," __she chanted_ as the bright sky darkened and the moon slid seamlessly over the sun and shone a bright white light over them. There was a bit of a rumble and everyone felt as if they were being tugged through space by the seat of their pants.

Tyler blinked rapidly at the space that had just held his friends. He fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Where are you?"

"Where you guys told me to be," Matt said on the other end. "The Salvatore Crypt."

"Alright. They're over there. I don't know for how long or where they'll come back to, but keep me posted," Tyler said his eyes watching the shifty Gemini Coven.

"You too, Ty," Matt said before ending the call. As Tyler was sliding his phone back into his pocket, Jeremy stepped to his side.

"You got a weird feeling about this?" the young Gilbert asked.

"Crazy weird," Tyler answered as he and Jeremy stood on either side of Luke.

"Claudite ostium, nunc. Et dicetis haec in malum. Custodite spectris de praeterito abscondita," the coven chanted their hands outstretched toward the still shining beam of pearly light.

"What are they doing?" Jeremy asked as he watched the light begin to fade.

"Stop!" Luke cried. "Josette and Liv are in there!" he called out. They all seemed to ignore him and continued to chant. "Dad!" No answer.

"What now?" Tyler asked angrily.

"There's a spell that might work to overpower them but it's just me," Luke informed them.

"Meaning?" Jeremy asked.

"Meaning, I don't know how successful I'm going to be against all of them so if you and chisel chest over here have got something to add, feel free," Luke responded as he turned his back to the two of them and held his hands outstretched toward the white light. "Audi me spiritus. Custodi januam apertam. Sit eclipsis lunae inluminabit," he chanted and the silvery light grew stronger for a moment.

"What now?" Tyler asked as he looked around at many members of the Coven.

"When Bonnie does magic, if she gets distracted, the spell breaks," Jeremy said.

"Great but there are an ass load of them," Tyler commented.

"I've got that covered. You just put some of that muscle to use and tackle some people," Jeremy said extending his arm.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Tyler inquired; but Jeremy didn't answer with words. He made a fist and _-swish-_that guy Jeffery hit the ground with a scream, a wooden stake protruding from his shoulder.

"What'd you think was in this backpack?" Jeremy chuckled as he reached into the bag, pulled out another stake, loaded it into the arm crossbow and fired again.

XXXX

"Where are we?" Caroline asked opening one of the eyes she had closed.

"The border," Jo answered. They all looked over at the familiar sign that welcomed them to Mystic Falls.

"Let's go," Damon said crossing the border toward town. Everyone followed. "Alright, I think it's a good idea to split up."

"Why?" Ric asked.

"We'll cover more ground," Damon snapped. "Are you sure your qualified to be a professor?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Anyway, Stef, you're with me. Elena, you go with Caroline and Jo. Ric you go with Liv and Enzo. Cell phones don't work so after an hour everyone meet back at the boarding house." The group nodded their understanding. When Mystic Falls came into view they split off into groups and began to scour the town. Stefan and Damon headed toward the boarding house.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" Stefan inquired as they walked the familiar road toward their home.

"What?" the older Salvatore asked.

"What are we doing here?" he questioned. The conversation that he, Caroline and Enzo had had before they were beamed to 1994 was still very much in his mind.

"Bonnie," Damon answered plainly.

"Yeah but why are you trying so hard to save her?" Stefan petitioned. Damon cut his eyes at him.

"Seriously?" his brother deadpanned. "It's Bonnie and she sacrificed herself for me. I owe her."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I mean, Bonnie's died a few times now and it's always you fighting to bring her back."

"What's your point?"

"Is it purely selfish or are you doing this for Elena?" Stefan asked, intrigued by this brother's responses. Damon was silent as they pushed the door of the boarding house open.

"It's not for Elena," he muttered as he flashed into the house. Stefan smirked as he followed suit. About 30 minutes later they both returned to the front door.

"Nothing," Stefan said. Damon narrowed his eyebrows. Stefan followed him as he marched toward the study. The youngest Salvatore watched his brother pour himself a drink, pace the floor, throw the drink back then repeat the steps all over while they waited for the other to arrive. At the faint sound of footsteps, Damon flashed into the hallway.

"Anything?" he asked, craning his neck trying to see if Bonnie was with any of them.

"No," Elena said tearfully. "Our group checked our old neighborhood.

"We checked the school," Ric said as they all headed toward the study.

"Fine," Damon said slamming his glass down. "Me, Stefan, Ric, Enzo and Liv will check the woods. Elena, you guys check the grocery store and the hospital," he barked. Everyone nodded and followed him outside.

"Where are we meeting this time, mate?" Enzo asked.

"The hospital," he answered. "Oh, and if we find that dick Kai and no Bonnie. I'm killing all of you," Damon said casually, making eye contact with each of the Parkers before he bolted off into the woods to begin his search.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So, because the spells they use on TVD are a hodge-podge of a 1000 languages thrown together all of my spells are in Latin unless I pull them directly from the show.**

**Jo's Spell: From TVD**

**Gemini Coven Spell:**

Claudite ostium, nunc - Close the door now

Et dicetis haec in malum – Lock in the evil

Custodite spectris de praeterito abscondita - Keep the ghosts of the past hidden

**Luke's Counter Spell:**

Audi me spiritus - Spirits hear me

Custodi januam apertam – Keep the door open

Sit eclipsis lunae inluminabit – Let the the eclipse moon shine


	6. You coming or what?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the love via Reviews, Faves and Follows. I truly appreciate it. So, here is chapter 6, my lovelies. A lot get covered in this chapter and personally I think that Steroline and Enzo the Bamon Fanpeople are great!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, spells or anything else you can find in that world. _**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat hiding in a supply closet in the hospital. Her wound from that damn arrow wasn't getting any better and she had no idea where Kai was. Tears began to form in her eyes and threatened to spill over as she tried to piece the Ascendent back together. She wasn't sure why because she didn't have any magic and she didn't feel save enough to try and run to Grams' house for a grimoire. Bonnie put her head against the wall, closed her eyes and let the tears fall. What was the point in holding them in? No one was there was there to see her moment of weakness; to see her moment of hopelessness.<p>

Her eyes snapped opened when she heard footsteps and a muffled voice in the hallway. She shoved the broken Ascendent into her pocket and grabbed the scalpel she had picked up in the E.R. and went and stood by the door. Bonnie didn't know what was happening. A thousand thoughts were racing through her head in that moment. Maybe Kai found some magic somewhere and duplicated himself to make it easier to find her, maybe it was the Gemini Coven coming to look for Kai and to kill anyone who knew about him. She didn't know but she knew that she was going to fight to death if that's what it meant to be free.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat when she heard the voice clear as day.

"Please Bonnie, be here," Caroline said aloud. It was clear she was talking to herself but Bonnie knew that voice. Tears brimming, breathing labored, the green eyed girl eased the door open and peeked out. There she was. Tall, blonde and beautiful as ever.

"Caroline?" Bonnie managed to push out on a shaky voice. Caroline had walked past the supply closet. She was going to loop back down the hallway and check it then. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Bonnie's voice. She had began to get discouraged that they wouldn't find her; that Kai had killed her and they were going to end up on a revenge mission but she had heard her. Bonnie. She hadn't turned around yet but she knew it was best friend. "Caroline, please look at me."

"Oh my God," Caroline whispered as she turned. She flashed down the hallway, directly in front of Bonnie and wrapped her arms around her. Both girls stood crying and embracing each other when Jo and Elena came around the corner. Elena, who had been talking stopped mid-sentence and mid-step.

"B-B-Bonnie?" Elena asked, tears already streaming down her face. Bonnie nodded and within seconds the girls were sharing a three-way hug. "I can't believe this!"

"How did you guys get here?" Bonnie asked, still embracing her friends.

"Bonnie, this is Jo Laughlin. She's a doctor and a witch," Elena explained. "We used an Ascendent and came to bring you home."

"Good," Bonnie laughed and the wound in her side ached a little.

"We've missed you so much," Caroline said wiping her eyes. "You have no idea."

"I have a pretty good idea," Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie! Where the hell are you?" Damon's voiced boomed through the empty halls. Caroline moved behind her friend and Elena remained beside her when Damon, Stefan, Ric and Liv rounded the corner.

"I'm right here," she said tearfully. Damon was gobsmacked. There she was. Bonnie. The feelings of being lonely, lost and wanting had all but disappeared as he watched her run down the hallway toward him. It was really Bonnie.

Stefan and Caroline beamed at each other as they watched the Bonnie and Damon reunion unfold. When they had all met at the boarding house and Damon had made that oath to kill the Parkers if they didn't find Bonnie, Stefan filled her in on the conversation that he and his brother had had during their walk to the house.

Damon decided to meet her at the halfway point. He flashed there and she crashed into his solid body. She felt like home in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer. He quickly let go when she winced.

"What's wrong?" he questioned as he began to give her the once over. He lifted her shirt and saw the bloody gauze.

"Arrow," she whispered before falling to her knees.

"Bonnie..." Damon said concern in his voice as he dropped to his knees beside her. Everyone else had gathered around them.

"Let me look," Jo said kneeling and beginning to examine Bonnie. "She's lost a lot of blood but her wherewithal to cover the wound stopped any possible infection."

"Fix it," Damon demanded.

"I can't. The wounds needs to be cleaned properly and she needs to be stitched up," Jo said in a raised voice.

"Fix it! Or I will," the eldest Salvatore requested with an edge to his voice. The air among them was thick with anticipation as Damon and Jo had a stare down. He didn't understand why she was being difficult about this. She had magic why the hell wouldn't she just use it. Bonnie needed to be strong enough to get her own magic back.

"Lay her down," Jo sighed finally giving in. Damon did as he was told. Jo lifted Bonnie's shirt and Liv joined them on the floor. The sisters placed her hands over the bloody hole in Bonnie's abdomen, nodded and began to chant,

"Phasmatos mederi spiritus, corpus plene vulneratus." A soft, white light appeared beneath their hands. "Phasmatos mederi spiritus, corpus plene vulneratus," they chanted again. "Phasmatos mederi spiritus, corpus plene vulneratus." The group watced a the wound grew smaller and smaller until it was completely gone.

"Thank you," Bonnie said with a gentle smile.

"You alright?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine," she said rising to her feet.

"Good, I've got something for you," the oldest Salvatore said reaching into the backpack on Stefan's back.

"Miss Cuddles! You did find her," Bonnie beamed.

"Of course I did. I'm Damon," Damon smirked. They all watched as Bonnie took Miss Cuddles in her hands and closed her eyes.

"Lectos espiritox," she chanted as a white glow covered her body and a strong wind blew through the corridors of the hospital.

"Did it work?" Elena asked. Bonnie responded by causing all the lights to flicker and the doors to slam.

"It worked," Stefan laughed. Bonnie smiled and hugged the rest of the group. She was having a feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long time. The feeling of home. Seeing Stefan, Ric, Elena and Caroline again made her heart swell with joy. She had momentarily lost hope but she was reunited with her friends and all hope was restored. But then there was Damon. Seeing him again was surreal. They had been together for so long and then she sent him home beginning her solitude; but now he was here. In living color. Hugging her and genuinely happy to see her.

"Alright, let's go find Kai," Damon said firmly. The gang made their way to the entrance.

"Where the hell is Enzo?" Caroline asked looking around the group.

"He ran off right after you guys left," Stefan said.

"Well, he better show up at the house or he's Kai's new roommate," Damon said as he pushed the door open and they stepped into the sunlight.

"Oh my..." Elena said trailing off, her gaze across the parking lot. Everyone followed where she was looking and coming across the lot, a rope thrown over his shoulder was Enzo.

"Where the hell you been?" Damon called.

"Hunting," Enzo called back. The closer he got to them, they realized that he had Kai hogtied and was dragging him behind him. "Homicidal douchebag was on the menu." Damon helped Enzo lift Kai and throw him on the back of a truck.

"I'll drive this one," Damon said holding the passenger side door open. Elena stepped but Damon held his hand out to Bonnie. "You coming or what?" She cut her eyes at Elena before taking his hand and climbing into the truck. Damon shut the door and zoomed around to the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:**

**Spells:**

Phasmatos mederi spiritus, corpus plene vulneratus - Heal this wounded body completely

Lectos espiritox - Spell via TVD Wikia, no translation

**Also, when I first wrote about Jo invoking her magic I looked up the spell but it wasn't on the wikia, but when I went back looking for something else, I saw someone had added it. So for our universe. Bonnie could say this two word spell because she's a Bennett; therefore better than the Parkers.**


End file.
